


Cas's Christmas Present

by DaydreamDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cheerleader Dean, Dean in Panties, Established Relationship, Grinding, Jock Castiel, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: This is less of a Christmas fic, and more of an excuse for Cas to fuck Dean in a cheer leading skirt set relatively close to Christmas. If you like Dean in panties and needy bottom!Dean, this is the fic for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I've been working on this forever and a day! Dean + cheerleading skirt & tank + panties + Cas = so hot. Enjoy!

Dean trudged through the cold snow that had piled up on the sidewalks. Normally he would’ve just driven to Cas’s house but thanks to the steadily falling snow, he wasn’t allowed to take the car. Which was just frickin’ perfect. All around him big, chilly, white flakes swirled, clung to his hair and jacket, but today was special. Just a few days before Christmas and Cas’s parents had gone away for a weekend together. Which meant Cas had the house to himself. 

Adjusted the strap of his backpack and his cheeks heated with a flush of arousal as he remembered what he’d hastily stuffed in there after his last cheer practice. He bit his lip in an attempt to redirect his attention, but the sting just insured more heat coursed south. 

_ God_, if he didn’t get himself under control he’d go off like a rocket way before they even got to Cas’s present. And Dean definitely wanted to get to Cas’s present because it was almost as much for him as it was for Cas. Sure, Cas had floated the idea a while ago, but Dean had instantly, badly wanted it, and then some. And, now he was walking with an awkward boner,  _ just freakin’ great. _

After what felt like a ridiculously long time, Dean finally walked up the driveway and knocked on Cas’s front door. The house was big and white and nondescript in its total normalcy. Blanketed in a thin sheet of freshly fallen snow it was kind of beautiful, in a plain sort of way. 

Anticipation curled intoxicatingly in Dean’s gut. His heart rate kicked up and his blood buzzed in his ears as he waited for Cas to answer. Dean licked his lips as Cas opened the door to let him in because Cas looked fucking amazing in his blue and yellow varsity jacket. The jacket Dean had specifically asked him to wear, because not only did it play into exactly the fantasy that Dean wanted to bring to life, but Dean had always loved it on him. 

The way it made the bright blue of his eyes pop even more, the way it contrasted with his skin, still just faintly tanned from summer and the way it hugged the muscles of his shoulders and arms toned from hours of football practice; Dean just loved it. 

“Hey.” Cas greeted warmly. 

“Hi.” Dean replied softly as he tried to will the heat from his cheeks. 

Cas nodded his head to invite Dean in while he held the door open for him. Dean walked in and kicked off his winter boots. Left them on the rubber mat in the entryway as Cas shut the door. 

“So what’s the big surprise?” Cas asked, one eyebrow raised as he followed Dean into the living room. 

“Still not telling, Cas.” Dean teased with a grin.  

All through dinner and the movie they put on Dean kept popping wood. Wasn’t his fault that his mind kept straying to the contents of his backpack. Especially when Cas laid back on the couch and pulled Dean down on top of him so that they could watch the movie with Dean’s head tucked under his chin and Cas’s arms wrapped around him. 

The clean smell of Cas’s body wash surrounded him and how the hell was Dean supposed to keep from getting turned on with Cas warm and solid beneath him? He fucking wasn’t, that’s how. 

By the time the movie ended, Cas’s hand had been running up and down Dean’s back for at least ten minutes and all of Dean’s nerve endings were  _ painfully  _ aware of the heat and weight of it. Dean took a deep breath as the credits rolled and nervous excitement fluttered in his stomach. 

“Be right back.” Dean said as he climbed off the couch and out of Cas’s arms. Fuck, Cas looked so goddamn hot, clothes just a little rumpled from being beneath Dean. “Bathroom.” 

Cas just smirked and nodded. His eyes followed when Dean grabbed his backpack and rushed into the downstairs washroom. 

With the door closed and locked behind him, Dean took another steadying breath before he unzipped his bag. He reached in and dug out the cheerleading skirt and tank-top he’d grabbed from the extra uniforms the school had. 

The skirt was pleated, royal blue with a stripe of yellow on the bottom of the pleats and the matching top had two stripes of yellow along the v-neck, another two stripes of yellow that formed a V midway down the front, two more at the bottom. Between the neck-line stripes and the mid-point it was white with bold blue lettering lined in yellow that said ‘Lawrence’. 

Dean set the outfit on the counter and pulled out the final piece of his ensemble; a pair of pale pink ruffled lace panties with a pink bow that sat at the small of his back; he’d ordered them on amazon because he was way too embarassed to buy any in a store. Thank god for prepaid visa’s. 

It didn’t take Dean long to strip out of his clothes and put on the outfit he’d assembled. Already the panties were just a tad snug thanks to the fact Dean was hard as fuck. The front of the panties bulged obscenely and Dean resisted the urge to rub himself through them. This was supposed to be for Cas. He could wait a couple minutes. 

Next he tugged on the skirt, followed by the tank-top.  His legs were freshly shaved, smooth and soft and even he had to admit, he made a pretty fucking picture. 

Quickly, before he could rethink it and chicken out, he grabbed the half-empty bottle of Astroglide from the bottom of his backpack, unlocked and opened the bathroom door enough to stick his head out. 

“Hey, Cas?” He called. 

“Yeah?” 

“Um, close your eyes, okay?” 

“Why?” 

“Just… Cas, just do it!” 

Dean could practically hear Castiel’s eyes roll before he answered, “Yeah, alright. They’re closed.” 

One deep breath in, and Dean opened the door. And froze. Damn it. Nerves sparked electric, wriggled in his stomach, what if Cas didn’t like it? Sure, he’d said he would, but what if Dean didn’t live up to whatever fantasy Cas had? No, he looked good. Really good, and Cas loved him. He could do this. He  _ wanted _ to do this. Wanted to see how dark and hot Cas’s eyes got when he saw him like this. Couldn’t wait to see the look on Cas’s face when he ran his hands up Dean’s legs and found them smooth, skimmed up to the ruffled lace of his panties. 

Then he’d make that low growl in the back of his throat, pin Dean to the couch while he palmed his hard cock through the soft material and- 

“Dean?” 

Dean’s voice was just a little thick when he answered, “Coming, just, don’t peek until I say, okay?”

“Of course.” 

Dean steeled his nerves and walked out into the living room, stood in front of the couch. Took a minute to just look at Cas, reclined on the couch, so gorgeous; body a long line of relaxed muscle. The corners of Cas’s mouth twitched up in a smirk, knew Dean was watching him and just let him. All of the tension Dean had been carrying, the anxiety over what Cas would think melted away like it had never been there at all, because this was  _ Cas. _

There would be no judgement and no disappointing him, so Dean considered his options. Decided to climb up and straddle him. 

“Put your hands up under your head.” Dean requested while he set the lube on the coffee table. “No touching until I say, either.” 

Cas smiled and did as he was told, eyes still shut, “Hmm. I kinda like this game.” 

“Of course you do, perv.” Dean teased, like he wasn’t the one all trussed up in a cheerleading skirt and panties.  

And then Dean settled himself heavily across Cas’s lap with one knee pushed into the couch beside Cas’s slim hips,  other leg still stretched to the floor because there wasn’t quite room for both of them like that, but hell if his leg didn’t look good that way, like the smooth skin was on display. 

“K. Open your eyes.”  

Cas’s eyes blinked open and his pink lips parted on a soft pleased groan when he caught sight of Dean.  _ So fucking hot.  _ His eyes were dark blue and Dean felt the heat in them as they travelled over his chest, down to the skirt, over his leg and back up again to lock on Dean’s eyes, “Fuck. You look so perfect.” 

“Yeah?” 

“ _ God,  _ yes.” 

Cas was hard, Dean felt it and licked his lips habitually before he spoke again, softly, “You can, um, touch if you want.” 

Cas’s eyebrow raised incredulously, “Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I want to touch you, Dean. You have no idea how sexy you look right now. Sitting so pretty on my lap. Look so good in that skirt.” 

Just like that, Cas’s hands settled on Dean’s thighs, slipped up over the silky smooth skin of them. Dean bit his lip, anticipation flip-flopped in his stomach as Cas’s big hands made an excruciatingly slow journey up, up, until his fingers brushed lace. 

“Jesus Christ, Dean.” Cas said, low and hot and Dean’s cheeks flushed darker. “Did you buy panties for this?” 

Dean nodded, looked down between them while Cas pulled his skirt up to see. Watched when Cas’s hands dragged over the lace ruffles to frame the bulge of Dean’s hard cock where it strained them. 

“Holy  _ fuck. _ How does it feel?” Cas asked curiously while his fingertips traced the length of Dean’s dick, feather-light touch but it set off an electric storm of pleasure, made Dean gasp and rock forward like he needed more. “Pretty good, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Dean breathed. “Turns out, I uh, kinda like it.” 

“Mmm, good. ‘Cause I really like it.” Cas said as he shifted his palm, cupped Dean’s cock and ground against it. 

Dean’s hips jerked involuntarily. Felt so good. Panted out hot little breaths while Cas palmed his cock, soft lace felt so fucking different from the cotton boxer-briefs he was used to. Something so decidedly naughty about it that Dean knew he’d be addicted. 

“I, um…” Dean trailed off, face red, eyes on Cas’s chest instead of his face. Cas’s hand stilled and Dean’s eyes flew up to his face in protest but Cas’s eyebrows were just raised in silent question. God, why was this so hard to say, they’d done it before, nothing new to Dean, and he just couldn’t make the words come out. “Could you- I want you to fuck me.” 

A slow wicked smile spread Cas’s lips, “You want me to fuck you in those pretty little panties, baby?” 

“Yeah.” Dean raked his teeth over his lower lip, “Please?” 

And then Cas surged up, caught Dean in a kiss that burned desire into his skin, lips, teeth and tongue all worked in tandem to  _ show _ Dean just how much he liked that idea. Bit down on Dean’s lower lip, then sucked away the sting of it. God, Cas was good at that. Like he knew just how to brush his tongue against Dean’s, perfect curl and flick to make Dean whimper his name. 

A hand in Dean’s hair pulled him down along with Cas when he leaned back so that Dean was arched over him, exact right shift of his hips to line up their cocks. Cas didn’t waste a second either, not with the way Dean kissed him like that, like he was so fucking desperate for him. Hot and firm, Cas’s other hand moved to Dean’s ass, pulled him into a slow grind. 

So fucking good that a shuddering exhale ripped from Dean’s mouth right into Cas’s. Hot all over, Dean was slick with sweat and Cas was barely even started. Wondered dizzily if he’d ever be used to the way Cas kissed him like he owned him. Hoped not, ‘cause fuck it felt so, so,  _ awesome.  _

_ “Cas.”  _ Dean groaned into his mouth, rocked back against Cas’s hand on his ass, tried to show him what he wanted. Circled his hips and ground their cocks together through Cas’s pants and his panties and  _ fuck,  _ he should definitely do something about the fact that Cas was still fully clothed. Like right the fuck now. 

Before he could follow through on that thought, Cas’s hand skimmed back down his thigh just a little and dipped under Dean’s panties. Kinda fuckin’ impossible to think after that since Cas’s thumb rubbed light, dreamy circles over the puckered skin of Dean’s rim. Set off little tingles of pleasure. Just a little dry pressure, there and gone, but it made Dean’s hips twitch.

“Wanna see you bent over the arm of the couch.” Cas whispered hot into Dean’s mouth. “Pull your cute little panties to the side and lick my way into that hot fucking ass. Fuck you with my fingers and tongue until you beg for my cock.” 

Dean stood up so fast that Cas chuckled, grin on his face at odds with the dark heat in his eyes, “Liked that idea, huh?” 

“Uh, yeah, Cas, obviously.” Dean rolled his eyes as he moved to one end of the couch. “You’re gonna need to get up off the damn couch for this to work.” Bent over the arm and rested his forearms on the cushion, ass up. Rucked his skirt up around his waist to show off the pink of his panties. “This ass ain’t gonna fuck itself.” 

Cas’s grin widened as he stood, grabbed the bottle of lube and moved behind Dean, “You really,  _ really_, need to wear panties more often. Your ass looks so good right now. Wish you could see.” 

“Take a picture.” Dean suggested eagerly. “Just not my face.” 

Rustle of Cas’s pants as he pulled his cellphone out, a pause and then the shutter clicked. Didn’t know why the hell he found it so fucking hot that Cas had that picture of him on his phone now, but he did. 

“Texted it to you. You can check it later.” And then Cas’s hands rubbed over Dean’s ass cheeks, squeezed hard enough to make Dean let out a breathy moan. 

“Sound so fucking hot like that.” Cas knelt behind him, tugged his panties to the side, pulled them tighter against Dean’s aching, hard cock. 

A puff of hot air, and then Cas’s tongue hot and wet, licked over Dean’s hole in a broad stripe. Twice more and Dean’s breaths were heavy with lust. Sparks of heat all through Dean, Cas was always good with his tongue. Wriggled the tip in and lapped slowly. Worked it steadily until it slid in, smooth slide as far as it could reach. Flicked and swirled just right inside Dean, made him moan and sweat. 

Click of the lube cap and Dean was so fucking ready. Parting kiss and then a drizzle of lube, cold down his crack, dripped over his hole and down his thighs, soaked into his panties where they were pulled snug against his balls.  _ Fuck that was hot _ . Cas liked to get him messy, and Dean loved it too. Another pause and then the click of Cas’s phone again.  _ Jesus. _

Two of Cas’s fingers pressed persistently at his entrance until his body eased and they sank into him. Stretched him, burned just a little, but felt so fucking amazing.

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean sighed, relaxed his body and just let Cas do what he wanted because Cas was goddamn awesome at making Dean feel good.  

Push, pull of Cas’s fingers deep inside him; scissored and crooked, found Dean’s prostate and rubbed it just right. Ripped a broken moan from Dean’s throat and  _ fuck,  _ he just wanted Cas to fuck him already. 

“Cas,  _ fucking c’mon. _ Fuck me.” Dean pleaded, voice thick and heated. Rocked back onto Cas’s hand. “Fuck me, please. Please. Ah, ah, Cas. Need you.  _ Need _ you to  _ fuck _ me goddamnit.” 

Cas’s hand withdrew. Brief sharp hiss of a zipper, then smooth, hard, slick, the head of Cas’s cock pushed against Dean. His body resisted, resisted, and finally gave and in a burning, perfect slide Cas buried his cock in Dean’s ass. So  _ full,  _ it felt like Dean would come apart at the seams. God, Dean loved that feeling, stretched around Cas’s cock like they were made to fit together. 

“Feel so fucking  _ good _ Dean. So tight. Hot and-” Cas thrusted hard into him. “fucking perfect.” 

Cas’s hands against Dean’s hips gripped tight as he snapped his hips over and over, cock slammed into Dean. Slap of skin on skin pornographic in the silent room. Heat pooled in Dean’s gut with every drag of Cas’s cock inside him. Bolts of pleasure flashed through him each time Cas ground against his prostate. 

With each hard slam of Cas’s hips, Dean’s cock, trapped in tight lace, brushed against the arm of the couch. Friction so good that in no time at all he straddled the edge of his climax and words fell from his lips in grunts and gasps. 

“Cas,  _ God,  _ fuck, ah, ah, so fucking good.  _ Harder!”  _

Cas complied, harder, faster, both of them drenched in sweat. Dean pressed his face into the cushion, tried to muffle his sobs as euphoria suffused every pore on his body. So close, so  _ fucking _ close. And then Cas’s hand gripped his hair, tugged his head back and Dean tensed, a hairsbreadth from coming in his panties. 

“Don’t cover your mouth.” Cas grunted, voice low and gravelly and Dean shivered. “Wanna,  _ fuck, _ wanna hear... every pretty... fucking sound you... make for me.” 

“Fuck. Fuck. Ah, fuck, Cas!” 

Cas thrusted deep, ground his hips against Dean’s ass, and the heat in Dean’s gut snapped. Came hard, splashes of white soaked into his panties as his cock pulsed with intense pleasure. Clenched and fluttered around Cas’s cock. 

The hand in his hair let go, and Dean collapsed back against the cushion, let the couch support his weight as he floated bonelessly. Still felt so good, the way Cas slammed hard into him. Sharp intake of breath when Cas’s palm found his wet panties and dipped in, palmed Dean’s oversensitive, softening cock. Body locked up, shocks of almost-pain that were so fucking hot that Dean shook.  

“Bet you look so fucking sexy with those ruined panties. Gonna- fuck, gonna take a picture after.” 

“Yeah.” Dean agreed, because fuck  _ yes _ he wanted a picture. “C’mon, Cas. Wanna feel you come. Get me all fucking dirty.” 

A groan rattled free from Cas’s chest,  _ fucking hot_, a few more hard, deep thrusts and Cas came. Heat splashed inside Dean, made the slide of Cas’s cock slicker, felt so fucking carnal and perfect. 

Cas’s hips flush with Dean’s ass as his cock throbbed, and the slow perfect drag when he pulled out. Held Dean’s panties out of the way just long enough to watch his come dribble out and drip down Dean’s thigh. Another shutter click before he finally slid Dean’s panties back into place. 

Dean’s face flushed, loved the mix of embarrassment and heat that flooded him. 

“Lay back on the couch, spread those gorgeous legs and pull your skirt up.” Cas said as he stepped back. 

Dean lost count after that, of how many times Cas brought him stuttering and pleading right to the edge before he finally, mercifully, let him wreck his panties all over again. 

And when they were both completely spent, Cas slowly stripped him down, kept him upright while they showered. Slow lazy kisses and water just shy of scalding. Cas took care of him like no one else ever did and Dean loved it. Melted into it when Cas dried him off and led him, naked, to his bed. 

Didn’t need words for Cas to know what he was feeling, still said them in the dark of Cas’s room anyway, “Fuck, I love you.” 

Soft and sweet, smiling into it, Cas kissed him, whispered against his lips, “Love you too, baby.” 


End file.
